


A Soft Place to Land

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: Chapter Twelve





	A Soft Place to Land

Callum支撑着双臂，低头去蹭Eddie温热的鼻头，又意犹未尽地啄了啄Eddie已经被吻到泛着水光的双唇，带着一副“我看你还要躲到哪里去”的表情看着Eddie。  
Eddie有点搞不清楚事情的发展走向，前一秒钟面前的小子还和自己一起坐在厨房旁边的小餐厅里，牵着自己的手表白的一本正经，但是后一秒钟自己就已经仰躺在卧室的大床里，被吻到头晕目眩。这中间是不是少了什么步骤来着？他们是怎么就进卧室了？自己是怎么就被摁住了？

嗯……好像是因为自己说了要Callum之后搬过来住，事情才往这种奇怪的方向发展了？

“等等等等一下，”Eddie伸手摁住Callum的胸膛，触得一把结实的轮廓，随即心里咯噔一下，觉得自己耳尖烧的更严重了，“你明天什么排班？有早查房吗？”  
“没有，”Callum忍不住笑了笑，觉得自己现在正面对一只大号番茄，“明天只是在急诊室值班，换Jude Law组的Jackson，正常上班时间去就行。”  
“那……”Eddie不自觉地咽了口口水，发出咕咚一声声响，也不知道为什么听起来格外响亮，“那……你你你你你明天有手术观摩吗？”  
“有啊，下午，还是你的腹部探查，”Callum终于憋不住笑出了声，他用两只胳膊将自己撑起来俯看着陷在被单里的Eddie：“说真的，还有什么想问的，快一起问出来吧。”  
“……家里没有润滑油和避孕套……”Eddie用手捂着脸，蚊子一般的声音从指缝里钻出来，“……做了饭之后我也还没洗澡……”  
Callum暗暗翻了个白眼，伸手将Eddie的手掰开，然后当着他的面从裤子口袋里掏出一小罐润滑油和两个避孕套来，还故意拿着在Eddie眼前晃了晃，随后才丢在床头柜上。  
“洗澡就免了吧，你还是这么好闻。。”  
“好啊你，”Eddie愣了一下，从牙缝里挤出抗议，“你小子脑子里都装的什么东西……”  
“没装什么，”Callum重新搂住Eddie的肩头在他脸上落下亲吻，“也就只有救死扶伤和你了。”

没再给Eddie什么说话的机会，Callum一边亲吻着Eddie柔软的嘴唇，一边将手向下移动，掀起套头衫的一角抚上薄窄的细腰，对于掌心传来的热度他一点儿也不感到惊奇——从刚认识开始，这人在害羞时变红的速度Callum早就了然于心。他一边来回抚摸着Eddie的腰间，一边忙着将自己的舌头送入对方的口中纠缠，顺便把Eddie喉咙里发出的细碎小声呜咽通通吃掉。  
两个人身上迅速被裹上一层薄汗，Callum伸手迅速扯下自己的套头衫，又放轻手劲脱下Eddie的上衣，白花花的肌肤顿时映入眼帘。  
“关……关灯，”Eddie觉得自己的脑子简直成了一团浆糊，大部分理智已经被Callum的吻吸走了，只剩下最后一丝还凝绕在大脑的最深处叫嚣着唯一的要求。Callum倒也听话，立马直起身来伸手将卧室的顶灯和床头灯都关了，登时到来的黑暗瞬间将他们包裹起来。  
“说真的穿这条裤子是个错误，”Callum一边亲吻着Eddie滚烫的耳根，一边低沉着一把嗓音，“帮我解开吧，卡的难受。”  
“得寸进尺……”Eddie气喘着嘟囔，手上却开始磕磕绊绊地动作起来。金属腰带环叮当两声响，随后是拉链被拉开的声音。他还是没忍住，伸手摸了一把露出来的棉质内裤，尺寸可观的勃起携带的更加滚烫的温度撞进他的手心，就在被触碰的瞬间变得更硬了一圈。  
“我的天，”Eddie的头皮更麻了，“这……放不进去的吧……”  
“亏你还是外科主治医，要实事求是，”Callum伸手去脱Eddie的外裤，又将自己的裤子快速全部褪下扔到床下，“我会慢慢来……前提是，”他伸手在Eddie的鼠溪部摸了一把，随着一声小的惊呼触得一手饱满之后终于放心——Eddie的矜持有时让他有点分不清楚他到底只是太害羞一点，还是自己真的在勉强他，“前提是你真的是……愿意的。”  
“我还能说‘不愿意’吗？”Eddie眨眨眼睛，然后才想起来现在Callum看不清自己的表情，“……就……轻一点…慢一点……”

得到允许的卷发实习医立刻动手将自己和身下的主治医彻底脱光，俯下身去将人紧紧抱在怀里，一边激烈亲吻一边来回抚摸他的皮肤，从胸前到腰间直到臀部。和想象中的差不多，Eddie身上没有很明显的肌肉块，但到处都是这么柔软细腻的触感是Callum万万没想到的。  
Callum特地拉长了唇舌交缠的时间，直到Eddie主动伸出胳膊缠绕在自己肩头，才真的敢抚上Eddie暴露在外的勃起，他一边轻柔地圈动着手感非常干净的阴茎，一边将吻蔓延到Eddie的胸前。  
身上最秘密的要害被攻击的同时，Eddie感觉到胸口的肉粒被湿漉漉地包裹住了，随着吮吸地动作，一阵酥麻感从胸腔处溢开，迅速传遍全身直达头皮和脚趾尖，再加上下半身传来的快感，惹得Eddie没忍住，终于发出一声清晰的呻吟声。  
“你很喜欢这样，”这不是个问句，Callum又惊又喜地松口，“我还在想你要矜持到什么时候。”  
“别戏弄你的助教……”  
Eddie的手臂紧紧地搂着Callum的脖子，他干脆将头埋在Callum的锁骨处，结实的胸肌紧紧贴在自己的面颊上，散发着一股年轻的荷尔蒙气息，惹得Eddie不仅觉得自己身上着火了，脑子也一起点着了。

男人了解男人的敏感点，医生了解人体的结构，原先Eddie从来没有仔细思考过这类问题，但当Callum骨节分明的手指裹满了润滑，力度刚好的在自己的后穴上打圈按压几下便轻松送了进去，甚至都没有太大的异物感的时候，Eddie终于意识到了这一点，不禁在心里嘲笑自己总是杞人忧天的性格。  
也就是自家这只小狼狗总是在体现着过人的耐心，不然哪里来的今天？

“嗨，这会儿还走神？”虽然看不清楚Eddie的表情，但Callum还是发现了Eddie的恍惚，本想着慢慢来，这下便直接弯曲手指直接戳上了之前刻意避开的前列腺，接着便感觉到自己的手指被穴口里的嫩肉绞紧了。  
随着第二根和第三根手指的逐渐深入，后穴中的肌肉变得松软，Eddie发出的声音也从断断续续的小声呜咽转换成了持续粗重的喘息声和一声比一声响亮的呻吟，他觉得自己已经硬的跟铁一样了，而阴茎紧紧地贴在小腹，铃口流出的透明液体黏黏糊糊地缠绕在耻毛上，然而和这些相比，最难受的还是就算Callum的三根手指在自己的身体里进进出出，他也觉得一阵巨大的空虚感从尾椎处传来。最后他终于忍受不了这过于漫长的前戏，将自己不久之前才说过的话彻底抛之脑后，伸手揪住Callum的头发扭动着身体，小声道出了邀请：“别……别弄了，快进来吧……”  
“这可是你说的。”  
Callum再次直起身来，准备伸手床头柜上摸避孕套，却被Eddie一把抱住腰间拽回来，随后将一句话塞进他耳膜里，像是一针春药一样，刺激的Callum觉得自己的胯下马上就要炸开了。  
“你…别戴了，黑灯瞎火的，别耽误时间，我想要你。”

真的进入的时候Eddie还是疼的出了一头凉汗，他惊慌的紧紧地环着Callum的后背，咬紧下唇抵抗后穴传来的撕裂感。而Callum也没好的到哪儿去，自己的分身被身下的主治医紧紧绞着，差点瞬间缴枪投降，他定了定神，留意到身下主治医的紧绷，便低头去吻他，舔开他紧咬的牙关。  
“忍耐一下，”Callum提着腰小幅度地抽动起来，将无数个吻落在Eddie的唇边，脸上和耳边，“一会儿就好了，会舒服的。”  
Callum说的没错——没一会儿酸胀的疼痛感就消失无踪，只剩下一波又一波的快感像长潮的海水一样洗刷着Eddie的神经。感受到身下的人不再那样紧绷，Callum也终于放开胆子，努力大开大合地操动了起来，一下又一下地直袭Eddie体内那块栗子般大小的软肉。  
“再……再快一点，”Eddie不由自主地收紧双腿夹住Callum的腰部，将自己更多的暴露给Callum，他浑身颤抖着，这么多年来大脑第一次彻底当机一片空白，一切顾虑和紧张全都消失无踪，只顾得上接受Callum不断推送进来的无边无际的快感。  
同样的，Callum也觉得自己的大脑在逐渐地蒸发消失，Eddie的后穴又热又湿，紧紧地包裹着自己，让他的每一下进出都变得好像是在被热情地吮吸着。就算自己并不是毫无性经验的老处男，但这种感觉还是太超过了，再加上Eddie不停地发出从前他从未听到过的好听的呻吟声——也是奇了怪了，虽说Eddie原本就不是嗓音浑厚的那一挂，但真的在这种时候，那把黏黏糊糊的呻吟声分明就是青少年才会发出来的，更让Callum觉得发麻了头皮，害怕自己会爽到下一秒就要精门失守。  
“帮…帮我……”Eddie已经不知道到底什么是理智和害羞了，尾椎处成堆地快感逐渐累计，让他踢着腿想要寻找最后那个快乐的解脱，他无意识地去摸Callum的手，将他摁在自己颤抖着的阴茎上，更是摁着他的手上下活动起来，“我快到了……帮我……让我射好吗……求你……”  
“好，好，我也快了，”Callum也喘着粗气，一边搓揉着Eddie的阴茎顶端，一边加快抽插的速度。随着手中的阴茎变得紧绷，几秒之后Callum便觉得自己的柱身被Eddie的括约肌紧紧咬住，两个人滚烫的白浊液几乎同时就这么喷薄而出，Eddie沾湿了二人的小腹，而Callum则烫到了Eddie的肠壁。

Callum并没有着急将自己的性器从Eddie的身体里抽出来，他只是俯下身将Eddie搂在怀里，感受传来的过速心跳和那人胸膛深呼吸的起伏，直到Eddie伸手推了推Callum，他依然操着一口黏糊糊的嗓音：“快出来，去洗澡了，黏糊糊的难受。”  
“等下再去，”Callum摁住Eddie的肩头，却也听话地抬腰，将已经半软的阴茎抽了出来，惹得Eddie又是一声小声呻吟，Callum仰躺在Eddie身边，把一只胳膊伸进Eddie的脖子下面，将人搂过来，“我之前在急诊值班的时候，半夜接过一对啪啪啪完立马洗澡的情侣，你猜怎么着，女生晕过去了。”  
“我又不是女生……啊……腰，”Eddie尝试挣脱Callum的胳膊，刚动了一下，腰间就传来一阵酸痛，Eddie皱了皱眉头，又使了使劲最后放弃了，认命地伸手误了捂脸：“我得给科里打个电话，明天的腹部探查还是换人好了。”  
“那……对不起？”Callum听着Eddie强装镇定的语气跟刚才的热情大相径庭只觉得实在可爱，他撑起上半身来摁开床头灯，又在Eddie额头上亲了一下，细长的蓝眼睛弯的好看。  
“你……就睡这儿吧，”Eddie清了清嗓子，“一会儿洗完澡再回去宿舍就太晚了，明天…明天我载你去上班。”  
“你居然还想让我回宿舍，”Callum又开始憋笑，嘴里还装作抱怨，“也太狠心了吧。”  
“我……也没有。”

被Callum一怼，Eddie也说不出什么话来，他翻了个身面对Callum，发现这双蓝色的眼睛在黄色台灯的映衬下，像极了海边的日出，好看的耀眼，他忍不住伸手触了触Callum的睫毛，努了努力想把到了嘴边的话咽下去，最后却还是任凭它溜了出来：“你这个小子……我……也爱你。”


End file.
